Fires of the Forge
by Trevyler
Summary: Lisbeth hears an intriguing rumor about another high level player who's not only a good Blacksmith but seemingly possesses a unique skill. So of course she's going to go check it out. The player she meets is not what she is expecting though. Implied ShiRin. One-shot for now, but may become a multi-chapter in the future. SAOxFSN!


**Hello everybody and welcome to a Fate Stay Night and Sword Art Online crossover story. This story will take place in a world where the characters from both Fate Stay Night and Sword Art Online coexist. So basically the SAO characters are just normal civilians in the FSN world. Obviously the time period is taken from SAO so FSN events got moved up around 18 years. So the events of Fate Zero happened in 2012 instead of 1994. Nothing really changed though. Well then let's get started.**

 **Note:Since I'm not sure if this will be multi-chapter, I won't initially label this chapter 1.**

* * *

Lisbeth was a blacksmith and a pretty darn good one at that. She had quite the reputation. Whether it was for her cute appearance or her hard work and good craftsmanship, it was usually positive. She even scored a spot as the personal blacksmith of Kirito, aka The Black Swordsman.

However, it seemed she had a new rival. There were rumors of a high level solo player even said to rival Kirito. Not only that but he had also been said to have maxed out all the Blacksmith related skills. There were even whispers that he could create new weapons on the fly.

The pink haired girl had to see for herself what this guy was really like. There's no way the rumors were true. Someone who could create weapons on the field with no equipment? What a joke.

Still, she was curious and it was always good to scope out possible competition. Just to be safe after all. Luckily, she'd gotten some info through Kirito from a certain info broker that he had a small home in a safe zone away from main cities. Apparently he didn't like all the fame he'd unintentionally gathered.

The forest near the supposed location didn't spawn very high level monsters luckily so it was worth the risk. She'd lose a day of business, but she could use some fresh air anyway. She spent too much time in her forge and shop anyway.

After defeating a few mobs and managing to get a little bit of XP to help herself level up. She found a almost unnoticeable path leading to a small cottage in a clearing.

A quaint little cabin sat there by itself. It gave little indication of being lived it, but the sounds of metal working coming inside hinted otherwise. At the very least, maybe there would be an NPC inside.

When she knocked on the door, the sound stopped. The door was currently locked and since she wasn't the owner she couldn't unlock it. She wondered if anyone would answer. Honestly though if he was a solo player like Kirito, he might not be happy about someone showing up on his doorstep of his supposedly hidden home.

While she was thinking, the door in front of her opened, "Can I help you?" a male voice asked.

She jumped a little, "Oh, sorry. I was wondering if your the player known as EMIYA?" she asked.

The red head nodded, "That's me. I'm not sure why you'd be looking for me though. I don't think we've met." he replied.

"No no no, we've never met. I was just curious if the rumors were true. Especially as one of the more well known blacksmiths in Aincrad, I was intrigued." she admitted.

"I see. You're a blacksmith, huh? What's your name?" he asked.

"Lisbeth of Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop." she answered proudly.

He had a look of recognition, "I've heard of you. People say you're a candidate for being the best player smith in the game. Also heard that you're cute. Guess the rumors are true." he said without thinking.

She blushed and so did he as he realized what he said, "Wait...I didn't mean it like that. Well, I'm not saying that you're not cute or anything, it's just...ugh." he paused.

She rolled her eyes, _"Are all these hero types awkwardly cute idiots?"_ she wondered to herself.

He looked away, "I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything. I just can't but be blunt to a fault at times. Especially in this place. Lying will get you in trouble in here. Especially with a lot of people hanging around looking to blame you for their problems." he spoke softy.

She nodded, "It's alright. I get ya. So as to why I really came out here...I wanted to see how you compared to me in blacksmithing ." she confessed.

"Sure thing. Come on in. I'll let you use my forge." he said, opening the door to invite her in.

She shuffled in and shut the door. The house was set up in a way vaguely reminiscent of a family home, but with much less furniture cluttering the small house.

His forge was about the same as the one in her shop except the weapons were much different.

They were things she'd never seen or heard of in the game. Particularly a pair of twin Chinese swords. One was dark while the other was light.

EMIYA saw her eyeing them, "Like 'em? I'm pretty fond of those myself." he said.

She nodded, "Their beautifully crafted, but I didn't know weapons like them existed in the game. Are they new or something?" she inquired.

He scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly. Pretty much all the weapons in here are...unique to me. In fact, the skills I have that allow me to make them are kinda unique as well."

Lisbeth looked interested. Another player with a unique skill. That was definitely a rarity among players. To think there was another one. Kirito was a dual wielder and, to her knowledge, no other players had any such skills.

He began working at the forge, the signs of his work manifesting in the form of a rather basic sword appearing in front of him. He gave a dissatisfied look and began anew.

He looked up to meet her gaze, "Oh yeah. You wanted some help right?" he asked.

She nodded, "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me more about how your forge your weapons and all that, but I'm guessing that's part of your unique skill." she answered, disappointedly.

He gave an apologetic smile, "Yeah. Sorry about that. If I could help with that I would, but there's nothing I can do." he apologized.

She gave a small smile, "That's alright. I appreciate you telling me anything or offering help to begin with." she spoke genuinely.

"At the very least, I'll explain what my skill is called and what it actually does. I don't care if you tell anyone about it. I'm not big on secrecy to begin with unless it's absolutely necessary." he informed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You know people get a lot of trash talked about them for having unique skills right?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "As the school doormat, I get used to rumors and such. I'll live with it. As long as I'm able to save as many people as possible I'll be fine. So let me start explaining my skill. It's called Tracing. I copy the form a weapon I've seen near instantaneously, but it's only temporary along with a cost to the quality. However, I can make as many as I need as long as I don't run out of Stamina. If I do then I'll start taking damage. So using this too much without rest can kill me essentially so I've gotta be careful. This skill also has a rather interesting use at a forge. I can create entirely new weapons to the game and even sell them. I haven't been able to make anything with stats worth using though. If you're interested though you can take anything I'm not using and sell it in your shop." he explained, adding the offer at the end.

"I'll think about your offer. Wow. That skill sounds pretty damn useful if you ask me. Are you a clearer?" she inquired.

EMIYA nodded at her, "That's right. I'm gonna do everything I can to help get everyone out of here. Even if I have to sacrifice myself in the end, I wanna save as many as I can. Kirito and the other clearing groups have the same goals, but they're not the same as I am. I wanna be a Hero of Justice. I don't care about the status or glory or riches. I just wanna help people. Kirito has the right path, but with all the burdens that he seems to bare on his shoulders, it may come crashing down on him. You have to make sure that the weight of the world doesn't drag you down, but make you stronger. Every time a failure knocks you down, make it a reason to get back up and fight twice as hard." he spoke with conviction.

Lisbeth stood in awe, "I take it you have some experience. That type of look doesn't come from an ideal." she remarked.

"You're right. The one who saves is usually the one who needed saving themselves. I believe I'm the one of the only survivors of the Fuyuki Fire. My old man saved me from that Hell and gave me a home when I had nothing left. Not even memories." he told her.

She gasped, "The F-Fuyuki Fire?! That's horrible!" she shouted in shock.

She'd seen articles on the event. She hadn't expected to meet anyone who'd experienced something that terrible. Especially someone the same age as she is. Not to mention he'd even lost his memories. He was like a real life tragic hero!

Seeing the tears brimming her eyes he smiled, "Don't waste your tears on me. Save them for someone who deserves them." he told her.

She balled her fists, "You expect me to just sit here with a straight face after hearing that?! You lost everything!" she yelled.

He looked at her with fire in his eyes, "I've walked through Hell and I'll do it as many times as necessary to make sure no one else has to." he said, genuinely meaning every word.

Knowing he was so sincere made her smile and the tears fall a little at the same time, "You're such a good person. You're welcome to join our friends group anytime." she offered.

"I'll consider it. At the very least I'll do this though." he stated.

She received a friend request from EMIYA. She hit yes almost instantly and smiled, "Well see ya." she said with a wave, hoping to get back through the forest before it got dark.

Having a girl around reminded him of Rin. He hoped she wouldn't hate him when this was all over. She'd probably be pissed and relieved at the same time. Same with Sakura or Fuji-nee.

Shirou chuckled, "Well she was nice. I wonder if she was the girl who Kirito mentioned." he said to himself.

* * *

 **Well that's it. Do you guys think it's worth continuing or is it fine to leave it here? Let me know in the reviews or through PMs. I might make this a full story, but not a long one if I feel like it in the end. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
